


Won’t Budge without Fudge

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Americana, Anime, Babies, Chocolate, Comedy, Dessert & Sweets, Food, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Hair-pulling, Humor, Ice Cream, Inspired by Real Events, Light-Hearted, Nostalgia, Popsicles, Rare Characters, Swimming Pools, Temper Tantrums, The Simpsons References, Vacation, Wealth, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Chibimon demands fudgesicles!
Kudos: 4





	Won’t Budge without Fudge

Won’t Budge without Fudge

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure 02_ and prior to _Digimon Adventure tri._ Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Summary:

Chibimon demands fudgesicles!

* * *

“Huhh! Where’s Daisuke? We agreed we’d join up out here,” Michael said after pushing open the changeroom door from the inside.

Daisuke had gotten out of the pool ahead of Michael because Chibimon wanted fudgesicles from the vending machine. But there was no Motomiya Daisuke. Except the desk staff, there was a sole boy or girl. Michael couldn’t be sure which, as the boy or girl was facing the machines by the aquatic centre’s corkboards.

Michael walked up behind the kid in the hooded frog towel, figuring he’d ask him/her if he/she had seen Daisuke.

“Excuse me?”

“Ah, here already?”

It was Daisuke!

“Daisuke? What are you wearing?”

“A really expensive towel! Cost thirty bucks!”

“Where did you find thirty dollars? Where are your clothes?” He noticed Daisuke was still in his swim trunks.

“Chibimon wouldn’t let me change, so he chewed the lock on your locker and slipped me a twenty and two fives from your wallet so I could buy one of their children’s towels! Sorry…”

“I thought it was weird the lock had bite marks on it. You can take my money. It’s no problem! But you couldn’t come get me? Or wait ten minutes?”

“Fudgicles, Daishuke! Fudge-ick-uls!” Chibimon seized Daisuke’s hair.

“Ow, owright! You see what I’m dealing with, Michael?” Daisuke bewailed his pretty boy hair. “And they’re _fudgesicles_ , Chibimon! Fudgsicles!”

“We know he likes American food, at least,” Michael laughed well-meaningly.

“He’d go through a bag of sugar by himself!”

“Betamon too. Mimi-san tells me it’s the same for all Baby and Child Digimon.”

“She’s right! Hikari-chan’s Tailmon is an Adult Digimon, and doesn’t have a mouth this active!”

“DAISHUKE!” Chibimon pulled _higher_.

“OWW-WOW! Finefinefine! I’m putting the coin in!”


End file.
